


Return of the Nip Slips

by 0ThatFanGirl0



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: A fucking CHAD returns, A new kind of half sacrifice, An apology turns to sex, And that’s pretty much it, Big Burly Murder Man, Daddy Trappy, Evan still can’t deal with Meg, F/M, I’m not sure what else to put here, Lemon, MegMillan, Rough Sex, Sex in the MacMillan Estate, Sex on the hook, Smut, What Habe I Done, What’s wrong with me, it’s half of a sacrifice, just saying, real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0
Summary: Meg Thomas owes Evan MacMillan an apology, despite the discouragement from her friends. Evan has another way for her to make it up to him.Or...Things get wild in the Estate, just saying.
Relationships: Meg Thomas/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Kudos: 47





	Return of the Nip Slips

**Author's Note:**

> The bad sequel no one probably wanted.

"You're _what?!_ " Jake jumps up from his spot in the cold dirt in front of the fire, hands clenched into fists as he argues with Meg.

"You heard me! I'm going back! The least I can do is owe him an apology."

"You can't be serious, Meg."

"I am, Dwight. I'm leaving and you'll all know I'll be fine once I get back."

"How exactly can you be for sure though?" Nea gives the athlete an incredulous look, her brows furrowing.

"I'm not sure. Like I said though, I owe him an apology."

"You don't owe him _nothing_!"

"Jake's right, Meg. You don't. Has he ever apologized to us for the countless sacrifices we've had to go through? Can you imagine him in your place when you're hanging from the hook? Can you, Meg?"

"I can and I have before!"

Letting out a huff, Meg decides to walk off in an unknown direction, before leaving though he shouts out at them.

"I owe it to him!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Autohaven Wreckers.

"Great. Just what I needed, be hunted by the Wraith."

Sure enough, the sudden ringing of a familiar bell reaches her ears, the killer's form shimmers towards her as he materializes. Breaking off into a sprint, Meg makes a beeline for a way out, she spots a couple of trees with heavy fog surrounding them.

'That has to be the way out.'

She hopes as she picks up speed, knowing that he can easily catch up to her, it's only when her shirt is tugged on does she scream out. Panic fills her throat, her features tighten.

"Let go of me!"

Yanking her back with such a strong grip, his fingers dig into her back as she writhes to get out of his touch.

"Let go!"

Struggling to free his hand, she whips around to face him, grabbing ahold of his hand on her and bringing a finger to her mouth, biting down hard on it.

He roars so loudly, she drops his hand and winces, quickly covering both hands over her ears. Once she regains her composure, Meg turns back around and leaves him behind, she can only hope that he won't pursue her any further then he already has.

Minutes pass and she's still running, her hair flying around and her eyes darting back and forth to check for any other killers around here.

She's hoping she won't come across any others for the time being, save for Evan of course. As she ventures into what seems like familiar territory, Meg gasps as the black smoke surrounds her form. Leaving behind a tank top, covered by a tan jacket, a backpack covers her back, her hair all tied up in a single ponytail and covered with a hat. Sunglasses rest over said hat and she's dressed in hiking boots along with dark cargo pants. The backpack clipped over her chest and waist.

"From The Entity? But why?"

The Ironworks of Misery sit in the far distance, she crouches and hopes that Evan is up for talking, her footsteps causing the grass beneath her to rustle. It's dark as always here, and she has to squint slightly just to see a little more clearly. Pushing the thought of the 'gift' out of her mind, she heads towards the ironworks, glancing around nearly every step of the way. A twig snaps and she gasps, thankful that she hasn't seen him yet, knowing that it's dangerous outside of the trials. Ignoring the window, she rounds the corner into the ironworks, her sunglasses fall off her hat with a clatter and she bends down to pick them back up, placing them over the brim of her hat.

Heavy footfalls make her gasp, spotting a locker and jogging over to it, opening the doors and hiding, she's hoping he won't bother to look in here. The door squeaks as she closes it, fretfully looking through the slits, her breathing a little shaken, she places a hand over her mouth and holds her breath. A slam against the locker, the doors swing open with such force that she's afraid it'll be ripped right off its hinges. Strong hands find her shoulders and hoist her out of the locker, her hands beat at his chest, he chuckles softly and places her form over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Let me go, Trapper!"

A heavy sigh, her hands pounding at his back as he carries her out of the ironworks and out into the darkness of his estate. Walking over to a nearby chest and setting her down, she glares up at him, his voice making her gasp.

"It's Evan, remember? Call me Evan."

"It's asshole is more like it!"

Raising her foot, she kicks him in the groin, hard and with effort. A smile spreads over her lips when she sees him drop to his knees and groan in pain.

'Good.' She thinks as she sits up on the crate and huffs, adjusting her hat in the process.

'He's not a complete monster.'

Growling behind the mask, he pushes her back down on the crate with a hand, her glare returns and she raises her boot to kick at him again. He catches it in his hand and unceremoniously lets it fall to the ground, hitting the crate and causing her to wince. Standing back up, Evan lets out a heavy sigh.

"You're unbelievable!"

"And you're unpredictable. Meg. What are you doing here?"

Sitting up straight and sighing, she wipes sweat from her forehead, wiping it off on the crate. Noticing that he's without his weapon makes her relax a little, although she has a feeling that he wouldn't need it if he wanted to hurt her anyway. His outfit catches her eye though, a miners mask complete with a broken flashlight covers his face, dirt colored pants, mining boots she guesses, and a blood stained shirt. Nearly retching from the stench alone, Meg covers her mouth and breathes slowly. A few seconds pass and she moves her hand away, resting it over the edge of the crate.

"Your outfit is much different then last time."

"Thank the Entity."

"I came here to apologize for last time. It wasn't like me to just do something like that and I'm sorry for doing it."

He leans close to her, mask inches away from her face, she can hear his breathing reverberating through the mask.

"I never said I didn't like it."

That makes her blush a cherry red, her mouth slightly ajar as she processes what he just said.

"I don't accept your apology though. However..."

Grabbing her hat and dropping it to the ground, he grabs both sides of her head and moves closer, sniffing deeply and exhaling slowly. Stepping back, Evan moves to take the mask off, letting out a deep breath when he does. Bending down on his knees, he brings a hand to her cheek, brushing his knuckles along her jawline. Leaning into his touch, she grabs ahold of his shoulder, Meg nods.

"Alright then. I'll just leave."

Pushing him back with a few grunts, Meg stands up and huffs, but a hand hovering over where her jacket is parted between her breasts makes her stop.

Quirking a brow and looking up at him, Meg smirks.

Sighing, she gives another nod, bringing her hands to her jacket zipper and pulling it the rest of the way down. Her tank top reminds her of Nea's, gooseflesh runs across her arms, making her cover herself and shiver.

"I owe you an apology."

"And here is an opportunity to make up for it in a different way, Meg."

Uncovering herself, Meg bites her lower lip, slipping out of her jacket and setting it down on the crate behind her, Evan had moved his hand away and watches her with curiosity. Her tank top is next, folding it and placing it over her jacket, the hat and sunglasses are also set aside. Standing in front of him in just her sports bra, cargo pants, and boots, she gives a shrug of her shoulders. A playful smile on her lips as she unclasps the bra and takes it off, biting her lower lip once more, her gaze meeting his own.

The first thing that catches his attention are her breasts, the skin looking delicate and soft, her nipples hardening due to being exposed to the air around the two.

"Is that outfit a gift from the Entity?"

"I guess it is. I wasn't wearing this before I came here though."

Nodding, Evan reaches a hand out towards her breast, making eye contact, she gives a nod and his hand grasps the flesh. She shudders beneath his touch, watching him as he fondles her, his hand completely enveloping her skin. Grabbing ahold of his arms, his thumb swiping over her nipple, she gasps when he pulls it towards him. His lips, warm and soft, enclose around the bud, tongue roughly sweeping over it as he closes his eyes in bliss.

"H-Hey..."

He chuckles, opening his eyes and moving back, he repeats the action over the other breast, chest rumbling and shoulders slightly bouncing with his laughter.

"Revenge is a dish best served hot."

Leaning back and going in for her neck, he bites down hard, moving his hand away to rest over her shoulder, she shivers again. Blood seeps through quickly as her screams erupt throughout his Estate. All Evan does is pull back and laugh, his teeth slightly coated with crimson, it's smeared across his lips. Regaining her breath and clutching a shaky hand to her small wound, Meg feels the tears fill up and ignores them as they fall over her cheeks.

Eyes wide and filled with fury, she growls out when he reaches forward to place his hand over her asscheek, gripping the material of the cargo pants.

"You're quite the character, Evan."

She says in between gasps, the blood seeping through her fingers and she pulls her hand away, wiping it along her thigh. Calming herself down, Meg regains her composure and places a hand over Evan's chest, fingers toying with the dirty fabric.

"It's occurred to me that you haven't removed your clothing."

Nodding, he steps back and begins to disrobe, and after a few minutes, he stands before her, nude and all. Her eyes widen at the very obvious erection, letting out a soft gasp.

"How is that going to fit?"

Meg keeps her mouth shut, Evan stepping forward and bringing a hand between the apex of her thighs, thick fingers run along her slit. His thumb circling around her clit, she lets out a soft moan, making eye contact. A thick finger makes its way inside her, swiftly brushing along her walls, Evan makes a comment.

"You're not ready yet."

A wince and moan in reply, Meg squeezes her eyes shut at the intense pain, gasping when the finger leaves her. When two fingers replace the first, she screams out, small beads of sweat appear across her forehead, Evan chuckles darkly, pumping his fingers in and out. This only lasts a few seconds though and he picks her up to carry her over a shoulder, walking over to a hook and placing her upon it. The series of screams surrounds the two and the Estate, blood coupled with a hook stains her sports bra, a hand harshly and easily tugs away at the fabric. Tearing in two, it falls to the ground with a soft thud, the sensation of an entirely new intrusion causes her eyes to widen as saucers.

Without hesitation, Evan shoves himself within her in one swift thrust, quickly setting a brutal pace, his hips slamming into hers as her back makes contact with the post behind her. Her hands clasp around the metallic pieces piercing his shoulder, accidentally tugging when he sharply pulls her hair, forcing her eyes to meet his own. Crying out in protest, Meg holds onto the hook for dear life, her hands slipping as Evan continues moving beneath her.

"That's too much! You're going to break something!"

He says nothing as he grabs ahold of her legs and wraps them around his torso, his pace increasing, grunts falling from his lips. Ignoring her concern for breaking something as he continues pushing against her, his movements becoming shallow and his breathing is heavy, Meg cries out when her orgasm hits her like a ton of bricks, Evan soon following after with a series of grunts, his hands letting go and groping her body for a moment.

Meanwhile, Meg does her best to catch her breath, sweat covering her body, it glistens within the moonlight when Evan frees her from the hook and sets her down before him. The silence is as awkward as it could be when both of them turn their backs to each and redress.

"I never thought that this would be your idea of an apology."

Evan shakes his head, a hand rubbing at his forehead as he turns around to face her.

"I'm just full of surprises."

"That much is true."

Meg uncomfortably clears her throat, discreetly wiping at the mix of fluids rolling down her inner thighs before finally putting her pants back on. Biting her lip and closing the distance between the two, she leans up and pats him on the shoulder.

"See you around, Evan."


End file.
